


How the Magic of Friendship Grows

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, Blind Character, Child Abuse, Day Off, Family, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gift Fic, Horses, Married Life, Multi, One Shot Collection, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Take a trip back to the past and see how four friends face their own unique challenges.
Relationships: Original Character and Original Character, Pharao Akhenamkhanen | Pharaoh Aknamkanon/Atem's Mother
Series: One-shots for friends [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	How the Magic of Friendship Grows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 17th one shot, and I don't know if you noticed or not. But all my YGO one-shots titles were song-based. I hope you appreciate this one-shot furthermore read my additional works. I also expect you to review, but that again up to you. Either way, please enjoy this tale and all the other one-shots I've produced and have yet to finish! Have a pleasant day!
> 
> Team Snakey did the artwork

Today was going to be an exceptional day. Today four best friends were taking a day off from their responsibilities and spending time with their children. All they needed to do was successfully sneak out.

It was never unproblematic for the Pharaoh and his wife to sneak out, given again they're the leaders of the nation. Nevertheless, even the royal family needs a day off once in and while. There must be a balance between duty and heart. They had an obligation to Egypt, yes. However, they still had a duty to themselves, their family, and their friends.

For too often, the kingdom desired more then the King and Queen could give, making it extremely challenging to know where to draw the line, what boundaries needed to be set. That is why today was essential. Because Aknamkanon and his wife Samira knew they required time to themselves. They'd planned for weeks their day off.

Queen Samira last evening notified the Sacred Guardians that she and her husband would be taking tomorrow off. That the court shouldn't fret except if the families weren't back by the time the moon rose. Only then should they worry.

For King Aknamkanon, he'd a bit more difficulty with his younger brother, who seemed to be quite cross with him. Aknadin appeared considerably aggravated with him, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

"Aknadin, please, I do not wish us to quarrel over the subject repeatedly," as he was packing his satchel with his brother seething behind him.

"I don't understand, brother. How can you even think of taking a 'day off." Your obligation is to Egypt, and that should be your only responsibility," he said in a tone that is considered uncouth.

"Brother," as he turned to face his twin. Taking a deep breath, he tried to get him to understand, "if you knew the cost of the crown or paid attention to what our parents told us when we're young, you wouldn't be questioning my need to have a day off with my family."

"Of course, I'll never know as you call it the 'cost of the crown," he snarled resentfully.

Looking back at his brother exasperatedly, he tried to be emphatic. "Brother, I know frequently it doesn't seem fair I inherited the throne. I don't think you any less significant then I see everyone. I feel everyone has worth and potential to be the most beneficial they can be. Therefore all I ask of you is to give it your most useful each day and be satisfied with the day-to-day joyfulness of life."

If he could overhear his brother's inner thoughts at that moment, he'd be genuinely shaken up. Or even if he connected with his brother's soul, he'd sense the developing corruption in his brother.

As it was, Aknamkanon cherished all his family and friends equally. Though because of that love, he felt he sincerely needed this day off. Smiling at his brother, he gave him a hug, not noticing how his brother tensed at it.

"Have an enjoyable day, brother. Take the day off yourself. Do what makes you happy. Go for a stroll in the Mother's garden. Take time to stop and smell her wildflowers. Read a book or bask in the sunshine. Just find something to make you happy," with that, the King departed, leaving his twin barely containing his wrath.

The king went looking for his wife and found her leaving the infirmary with their eight-year-old son. Smiling jubilantly, his son skipped merrily in front of his mother. Once he saw his father, he ran immediately into his arms and hugged him tightly with both arms. As he nestled closer to his father, he looked at his wife, who smiled.

"Efra just removed his cast. Our son's arm completely mended. As you can see for yourself," she informed her husband as she ruffled their son's tri-colored hair.

"How do you feel now, son?" his father inquired to his son, who smiled so brightly it outshines the sun.

"Better then ever! Do you think I can go horseback riding?" he asked passionately.

"Now, son, your arm may be finally mended, but we don't want you to strain yourself so quickly. Remember your aunt said you should take it easy for a few days," his mother reminded him of what his foster aunt said.

"Fine," he pouted, and his parents giggled, "Don't despair, son, I'll let you ride with me when we go on our excursion with your aunt and uncle later today."

"You mean it?! Does today get to be a family day?! Is Aziza coming too?!"

"Of course, she's coming. This is a day of family and friendship. Why don't you pack a few things with your mother? Then we'll meet by the stables."

"Yippie! Come on, Mom, I'll race you back to my room!" as he took off with his mother chasing after him, "Atem, slow down! You know there no running in the halls!"

Chuckling, the King, headed to the stables to meet his best friend. Sure enough, he saw his best friend and his other brother there. Samir was a tall and good-looking man with enormous violet eyes, attired in periwinkle garments. Only a select few in the court wore colored robes. Most stuck with the traditional white linen though the few who wore colors had earned that right to wear their chosen color.

"Greetings, Samir, how are the horses fairing today?" as his friend looked up and beamed. They quickly embraced in a hug before the Wiseman addressed his best friend.

"The stable masters are taking excellent care of our steeds. The Queen's mare Asenath gave birth last night," Samir promptly answered as he stroked his chestnut steed, Omar.

"Really? That is joyous news! Samira will be so thrilled to hear it. Was it a filly or colt?" Aknamakon asked as he called over his powerful jet-black stallion, Harthoth. Of course, the Pharoah got the most impressive and robust horse in the land for himself. Although he did make certain all the horses were well taken care of and treated equally.

"Master Ephraim declared it be a perfectly healthy filly. They've not named it yet as they feel your wife should have that honor. After all, its the child of her horse," came the answer from his friend.

"I do not doubt that Samira will come up with the perfect name for the new baby. Also, no doubt, our children will love to see the baby before we go out on our outing."

"Aziza always feels more comfortable around animals. She's got a way with creatures. There not a horse she can't tame."

"No doubt she gets that from you, my brother. You've always been a bit of a horse whisperer. It's no surprise you're the reigning champion of the Nile Challenge."

"Oh, brother, you are embarrassing me. I don't deny what you say is true, but you know how important being humble is to both our wives."

"Yes, they love to remind us to be humble. How is Efra doing? Last I heard, she was training some new girls to be midwives," the king asked curiously. His friend adjusted his headdress some before answering this question.

"My gorgeous Efra has indeed taken a few new girls under her wing to train them as midwives. The most recent is fifteen but has a rather calming personality and excellent bedside manner. I don't doubt that this girl Meryt will succeed her in being the most reliable midwife in all of Egypt," Samir regaled with pride about his wife.

"Well, that is certainly satisfying news, admittedly. How has Aziza recovered from the concussion my twin brother inflicted upon her? I know its been almost three months but was there any lasting damage?" he was particularly concerned about the abuse his brother had done to a child, a blind child at that. It sacred him sincerely his brother would strike a child, let alone one who was blind!

"It's a damn good thing my wife is the most qualified healer in all of Egypt like her mother before her! Furthermore, pardon my next choice of words, but if Aknadin wasn't your blood brother, I take a sword and decapitate him!" the intellectual screamed furiously while clutching his fist so tight it almost bled.

"Brother," Aknamkaon strived to find the correct words to soothe his best friend's righteous fury, " I know my twin's actions were most disreputable, and I've dealt with them accordingly. I don't understand his animosity toward you and your family. If he wasn't my twin, I swear Samir, I would've left him in the desert to rot. If our parents were still alive?" shaking his head, but it got the point across.

The previous king and queen would've been particularly incensed at their youngest son abusing a child. They both remembered what it was like when they're boys. Best friends before they could walk and talk! Samir's father had been grand vizier to Aknamkanon's father, so naturally, the two boys were close growing up.

Though each remembered distinctly how the preceding king and queen were, they're benevolent sovereigns, however not afraid to discipline their children when they behaved abominably.

Aknamkanon's mother had been eye-catching, elegant, charismatic, sympathetic, and altruistic. She also strongly believed the punishment should fit the crime. One time, they're about seven or eight, and she caught them using her favorite necklace as a slingshot. As punishment, she ordered them to spend the rest of the day polishing all the gold in the royal treasury. That had not been a pleasant day, even if their future wives had snuck in to assist them.

Suddenly a commanding voice called out, "Hello! Are we late?" turning around, they saw their wives and children. Over their right shoulders were matching satchels, and they're holding their children's hands in their left.

The one who had spoken been Efra. Both Efra and her daughter Aziza much like Samira and her son were virtually identical in looks. Not to mention they possessed exceptional beauty. Efra dressed as one would expect a person of her ranking to be. Again a high priestess, healer, and midwife. Like her best friend, her eyes stood out as well. For they're the exact shade of pink, you see as the sun sets every night.

Indeed, the only difference between mother and daughter besides their attire was Aziza's hair was longer, and of course, she was blind. Nevertheless, the people who knew Aziza best knew she didn't let her blindness define her and worked hard to overcome any challenge.

"Daddy!" called out Aziza as she broke into a run and hugged her daddy tightly. Aziza's hearing was so sharp she could tell people apart by their heartbeats. Also, because she always knew when someone was lying.

"How my little kitten doing today?" her father playfully asked as Aziza frowned. "I still not able to fully change my form. I'm only able to transform parts of my body and not long term," she sighed and then asked sorrowfully. "Daddy, do you think I'll ever be able to transform completely?"

Anyone who didn't live in the palace wouldn't understand what Aziza was talking about. Why her parents' nicknames for her connected to cats and Cat Goddess herself. Aziza had a connection to the cat goddess, Bast. Shortly after Aziza's birth, Efra had received a vision of the Cat Goddess herself, informing her she'd blessed her daughter with the power to become a cat.

Aziza had been struggling for years to transform into a sacred cat entirely, but alas, had not yet achieved it. Her friends and family reassured her again, and again, it would occur at the right time and place. Things always happen when they are meant to happen, no sooner then that. Hence she just had to wait for that day to come. No matter how difficult it is to wait.

Deciding to cheer his daughter up, he took them all to see Asenath's, new baby. The children had the expected reaction of squeals of delight. The Queen's snow-white mare allowed the children to come over and gently pet her new daughter. The foal was a soft gray with big copper-colored eyes and was just the cutest horse anyone had ever seen!

"She's so soft, and I hear a strong heartbeat. What does she look like, Atem?" Aziza asked her best friend excitedly, who nodded and answered with as much enthusiasm as he could. "She's got gorgeous eyes, so bright and full of life and curiosity. I can already feel the love they've for each other!" he turned to his mother to ask a question. "So, what are you going to name her, Mom?"

"I think I'll name her Zuleika. Do you think that's a good name?" and the children nodded. It was a perfect fit considering it meant "Brilliant Beauty and Fair and Light."

They spent twenty more minutes with mother and daughter before they saddled up their horses. Of course, the King had the most exceptional horse in all of Egypt, which was the Queen's mate, of course. Therefore that meant he just became a proud papa.

Even though the children could've ridden their own horses today, their parents, for various reasons, had them sit with them. So the children were on their fathers' stallions as they raced to their destination, two and a half miles from the palace, past a landmark known as Crocodile Rock was a gorgeous oasis that the royal family and their closest friends used as their refuge from the rest of the world.

When they got there, the children ran around playing tag while their parents set up a small picnic. Finally, they're ready to have their picnic. Cuddling up close to their mothers, they ate a fine little feast.

For the remainder of the afternoon, they played games such as senet and charades. Then it was storytime. Atem and Aziza always enjoyed a good story. Their parents captivate them with tales of their exploits as children. It was the only time they heard of their grandparents, which was sad that they never knew their grandparents.

Then, the children would act out goofy fantasies they came up with on the spot. It was quite entertaining and made everyone laugh and smile. They'd brought papyrus so everyone could work on their handwriting and draw pictures. Even Aziza was capable of drawing what she envisioned; everything looked like. Not to mention her parents had helped her still know her hieroglyphics and how to interpret them.

After watching the sunset, they headed home. It was so enchanting that friendship only continued to grow, and it seemed exceeding like that; the next generation would also grow to be amazing friends because that was how the magic of friendship grows.

Aziza- Me

Efra- Susan Eisenberg- Wonder Woman Justice League

Samir- Keith David- Goliath

Samira- Jen Cohn- Ursa from Avatar


End file.
